This research is directed to understanding the essential role of translational regulation in the biology of breast cancer stem cells (CSCs), including their remarkable survival against DNA damage and their contribution to metastasis. Selective mRNA translation and specific alterations in the cap-dependent translation machinery have been found to be crucial in breast cancer development, progression and metastasis.